A Kiss
by REDEADED
Summary: Zim wants to see what Earthly Affection is like so he tries to get a girl. A few lemons but mainly a longer story I hope.
1. I Should Expect So

Author's Note: First Invader Zim fanfic so hopefully I don't fuck up anything...

Disclaimer: I only own the story line...

X X X

"A kiss?"

Zim sat pondering about 'Earthling Affection' for each other. It had been a few years since he gave up on ruling Earth, he knew the Tallest abandoned him but he didn't care anymore! He found it more pleasureable on Earth than Irk and he liked it better that way.  
>He had been pondering because of something he read. He pondered about love and all the feelingsactions that come with it's power!

"I need a girlfriend and then i'll recieve a kiss huh?" He asked himself already knowing his plan. "Fine, tomorrow we will start serching for someone worthy!"

X X X

The next day didn't go so well... He was kicked down stairs, shoved into lockers, and slammed into dumpsters...

"This isn't going well... Ah it doesn't matter this stupid task can always wait till later anyway." He said whiping himself off and heading to class.

He never cared about class much, he knew everything that was needed and just did all his work in record time everytime. Nothing phased him unless Dib had something to do with it that is. Sadly he rarely saw Dib if even glimpsed at him at all!  
>He did however have multiple classes with Gaz.<p>

"Maybe I should ask her?" He thought, seeing as Gaz was a female and knew things all about females! Maybe if he asked for her help she'd show him exactly what he needed, or...

"Maybe she could be my girlfriend?..."

X X X

Here's The first chapter and i'm leaving it at that to see if you guys dig it or not. Let me know if you think the idea is ok and if it sucks well delete is one of my favorite words...

-REDEADED 


	2. You Ready For This?

Author's Note: I just wanna say thank you to titans vs gods and Mistress Moira for the kind reviews, I needed those... Therefore this chapter is for you!

X X X

Zim went up to Gaz slowly and smoothly but before he got to her she spun around and growled.

"Zim tell me what you want before I tear your arm out of it's god damn socket!" Zim gave a nervous chuckle but looked at her sternly.

"I need you Gaz to show me how to get an earth-woman to give me a kiss!" He grinned and gave her a thumbs up but she merely scoffed and walked away. "HEY!" He called after her.

"Look Zim it's not that hard just read a damn book or use your computer!" He sighed and looked at her with what humans would call puppy dog eyes.

"But your a female so you would know it better then any book correct?" she grinted her teeth but finally gave in to his requests.

X X X

That weekend Zim's training had begun.

"Ok dumbass get ready! Girl's like gifts so what would you get a girl huh?" Zim raised up a slice of meat which recieved him a slap to the head. He raised waffles and threw them over his shoulder before Gaz made her way to him.  
>"Just try something simple Zim..." He thought about it and pulled out some chocolates which made Gaz chuckle. "Good job Zim, now add a few roses and it outta win a girl's heart quicker."<p>

"Next we will try dates. Repeat to me the places you would most likely take a woman!" Zim took a breath and repeated everything she had told him.  
>"Movies, Restaurant, Mall, Club, Shoe Shopping-" he was interrupted by Gaz petting him. He blushed and chuckled which made Gaz back away a little.<p>

"GAZ WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" Shouted the large headed monkey boy also known as Dib. Zim rubbed his temple and flipped Dib off before making his way to the front door.  
>"Thank you for your help Gaz, I will keep you updated on how my luck with the earth-women goes." Zim said before making his way home. Gaz waved and went to her room.<p>

'There's no way in hell that blush ment anything.' "Easy for you to say you didn't touch him and feel the warmth coming from him..." Gaz sighed and layed down on her bed hoping to forget this ordeal. 'You like him huh?' "Shut up..."

X X X

Gaz watched as Zim struck out again! He just ended up hitting his head against his locker over and over again.

"You'll get headaches like that you know?" she said but he just continued to bounce his head against the locker not responding to her. This started to piss her off but she let it go. "How about if we went on a date huh?..."

He slowly looked up at her and gave a small smile before nodding and hugging her. Gaz never allowed people to hug her so her face went cherry red before she pushed him off. "Pick me up at seven..."

X X X

"Your going on a date?..." Dib asked once more which made Gaz growl as she went through her clothes. "With Zim?..." She turned to him with red eyes:

"IF YOU ASK ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR DIB I'LL RAM YOUR HEAD UP A DOG'S ASS!" Dib sighed and went downstairs to watch t.v.

"I don't need to dress nice for him... We'll probably just go to the park or something afterwards anyway." She threw on some low top Converse and a black sweater ontop of a Death Metal Tee.

"HE'S HERE GAZ!" Dib yelled from downstairs. Gaz went to the door and gasped at the sight before her eyes.

X X X

Well i'm ending this chapter here and I hope you enjoyed it!

-REDEADED


	3. The First Date

There was a limo with a driver opening the passenger seat. This weirded out Gaz just a smidge but she shook it off and sat inside. Zim wore a shirt that looked like a tux and blue jeans.

"Smooth Zim... Very smooth.." Gaz commented with a smirk. Zim only chuckled as they went to their destination rather quickly.

X X X

"Arcade? Perfect choice.." Gaz complimented as Zim took her hand and led her inside. They played the originals like Metal Slug and Pac-Man before moving on to the shooters like House Of The Dead. Zim noticed the smiles Gaz would give him as the date continued onward. He went the cheesy route which Gaz didn't care about because she had never been to a carnival before!

"Win me a giant stuffed piggy. NOW!" She commanded pointing to the game. Zim saluted her and after several attempts he won her the piggy and she snuggled it. Zim smiled which Gaz caught and offered him her hand.

"Let's go to the park for a bit ok?" Gaz said as they walked hand and hand to the swingset. Zim held the piggy under his arm as Gaz began to swing. "You know tonight was pretty fun..." she admitted.

"I'm glad to have your company Gaz, I could not have had a night such as this one with anyone else..." he replied petting the pig. Gaz blushed and stopped swinging. "Take me home now Zim." he walked her to the limo and took her straight home.

He even walked her to the door. "Well Zim it was a fantastic night and i'm glad we both enjoyed it as your first date." Zim smiled and waved goodbye but before he turned away a small pair of lips connected to his cheek.

X X X

"That was a kiss?... It's amazing! How can I have been here this long without experiencing a kiss? WOO!" Zim shouted and danced on his couch. For once GIR was weirded out but danced alongside his master.

"MASTA! Does that mean the Gazy-girl is your love-piggy?" GIR asked. Zim instantly stopped moving and pondered upon this.

"GIR I will be in the lab..." Zim made his way to the lab and said nothing for the rest of the night.

X X X

"What did he do to you? Any devices? Maybe your a bot? When is my birthday?" Dib pounded her with questions to which her only response was: "SHUT... UP!"

Gaz closed her door in his face to which she heard him fall down the stairs. "Heh heh... Stupid..." she grabbed a change of clothes and went to the restroom to take a shower. She thought about the date and argued with herself once more.

'You like him Gazy admit it!' "No I don't have a thing for him!... He's just really sweet.." 'You like him so just tell him and it might work out.' "And if it doesn't?" 'We can always tear his head off hahaha!' "True..."

X X X

Zim went up to Gaz and spun her around. "I need to ask you something..." Zim said while rubbing his neck. Gaz was about to burst with emotions so she turned and walked away. "G-Gaz?..."

She kepted walking and walking until she heard these particular words from Zim:

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

X X X

Well that was a cliff hanger eh?

-REDEADED 


	4. The Feelings Of Two Creatures

Author's Note: I didn't expect much from this story but it's doing good so far huh?...

X X X

She was shocked! She couldn't move one step or even breath! "He loves me?..." she questioned. Zim growled.

"I think i'm in love with you and I feel better for admitting it!" He stormed off towards his base feeling a mix of emotions. He didn't know if he should be pissed or a little glad for admitting to Gaz his feelings. GIR was outside playing with the squirrels but followed his master inside in case he needed comfort.

"Masta... You feelin okie?" GIR questioned. Zim just sighed and sat at the table. "I'll make him some waffles!" GIR exclaimed to himself and began his food making!

X X X

Gaz sat on her bed pondering about Zim once more.

'He admits his feelings and you turn from him?' "I couldn't think of what I had to do!" 'Simple! Just say you love him back!' "I don't know if I do or not!" 'Fine! Be a complete ass and lie to yourself!' "Bitch!"

She rubbed her temples from all the arguing within herself. She looked at her cell phone and gave a small smile to the photo of her and Zim hugging the giant stuffed piggy which was now next to her pillows.

"I guess I could give him a call.." She picked his phone number and gave him a quick call. He picked up with a sad tone in his voice. "Hello?..."

"Hey Zim... Sorry about earlier..." she responded quickly. "If it's not too much to ask do you wanna grab a bite to eat tomorrow?" "That sounds great Gaz! Where?" she giggled at his excitment. "Waffle House?" she heard him puke for a few minutes.  
>"GIR made more Waffles?..." "Please pick another place to eat..."<p>

X X X

"Chic-Fil-A huh?" Zim said as he bit into another chicken sandwhich stuffed with waffle fries.

"You know you like chicken hehe!" Gaz said giggling. She breathed in and out then looked towards Zim. "Zim... why do you think you love me?..."

Zim swallowed and looked into her eyes. "Because so far your the only one to not treat me like complete shit... You were the first person to show affection towards me and it was comforting..." He smiled at her. "I've fallen for you and I don't think that'll change anytime soon..."

Gaz was speechless for a second but grew the courage to reply to him. "Zim... Your the first person- well alien, that i've ever shown affection towards... To be honest you made me really happy on our first date... I'm just not sure what it's like to be in a real relationship so i'm kinda scared to express my feelings to you... I like you Zim I really do it's just that... I'm scared..." he placed his hand ontop of hers with a serious look upon him.

"I will never let any harm come to you..." was his only response. Gaz looked into his eyes and embraced him tightly.

"...Ok..."

X X X

Dib was a little tweeked knowing that Zim and Gaz were now dating.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DATE HIM! HE'S THE ENEMY REMEMBER?" he shouted rolling on the floor trying to excape this nightmare.

"Get the FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM DIB!" she shouted as Security grappled and chucked him through the wall onto his bed.

"He's my... my love-pig so I love him and that's that!" she smiled rubbing the locket Zim had given her. It was a piggy locket which opened up to show the couple's faces smiling.

"And tomorrow is another date!" she exclaimed giggling.

X X X

Well this chapter seems alright to me right?

-REDEADED 


	5. Maynard Is Amazing!

Author's note: Thank you Mistress Moira for your kind reviews :) and i'm glad your enjoying the story!

X X X

Zim woke up later in the afternoon. "PERFECT! I'm right on time!" thus Zim got ready quicker than Sonic the Hedgehog (wow right?) and took off to nab Gaz!

Gaz was getting ready herself! "Got snacks something to drink and lots of cash! His first concert and one of my favorite bands!" she said with a giant grin. Gaz made her way downstairs noticing Dib wasn't around.

"If he is gonna follow me he won't live to see another day..."

X X X

Gaz hoped into Zim's car and put on her seatbelt and turned to Zim: "ARE YOU READY TO SEE TOOL?" Zim stuck out his tounge and threw up the devil horns! Little did they know Dib was hiding in the trunk which he started to regret when he was stuck between a tire and a hard place! Zim took off at high speeds which slammed Dib's face into the trunk. He yelled in agony and rubbed his face. "Did you hear something?" Gaz questioned, Zim merely shrugged.

X X X

When they finally arrived Zim and Gaz were pumped and ready! Dib?... Not so much...

They got inside and headed straight to the pit ready to jam out! Dib hid on top of the arena spying on the happy couple.

"Zim's being normal?..." Dib pondered Zim's motives if he had any at all even! "He has to have some! It wouldn't make sense for him to just date Gaz!... Would it?" as Dib thought upon this the concert had finally begun!

Maynard took the Microphone and began to sing: "Wear the grudge like a crown of negativity. Calculate what we will or will not tolerate. Desperate to control all and everything. Unable to forgive your scarlet lettermen."

Gaz yelled and screamed as the concert continued. Hell even Dib was slowly head banging as he watched Gaz and Zim. Zim rocked out! He had never felt such energy and he wanted to flaunt it as long as possible!

X X X

As the concert was close to ending Maynard sang two songs that made Gaz cry... Wings For Marie (Pt 1) and 10,000 Days (Wings Pt 2)  
>Gaz wrapped her arms around Zim and he listened to the lyrics to find why his lover was so sad.<p>

"She never told a lie Well might of told a lie But never lived one Didn't have a life Didn't have a life But surely saved one See? I'm alright now it's time for us to let you go"

Zim thought he knew why but he continued to listen just to make sure...

"I've come home now Fetch me the spirit The son, and the father Tell them their pillar of faith has ascended It's time now, my time now Give me my, give me my wings!"

Zim was right he knew exactly why she was crying... He gripped her tightly and whispered in her ear: "It's ok to miss your mother..."

She hugged him tightly and cried. Seeing this Dib shed a few tears as well before making his way home.

X X X

As Dib rode his pocket bike home he thought: "All right... She can date him, there's no way in hell he'd show those kind of emotions without trying to kill her..."

Gaz and Zim took photos with the band and got autographs!

"So that green skin is a skin condition?..." Maynard questioned. Zim nodded and sighed. "Zim dude... That is the most cooliest fucking thing I have ever seen dude. Keep rocking man!" Zim smiled bigger then before.

As they went home Gaz slept quietly and Zim just drove home pondering what would happen the next day or even in the future! He looked at her and smiled all the way home.

X X X

Gaz hugged Zim goodbye and gave him his first on the lips kissed. He blushed bright red and she giggled. "Goodnight Zim" he smiled and drove home. She walked in to see Dib on his labtop.

"I don't mind you dating him..." he said and went to his room. Gaz just scoffed and took a shower before going to bed.  
>X X X<p>

Songs used were The Grudge, Wings For Marie (Pt 1) and 10,000 Days (Wings Pt 2) by TOOL

Pretty ok chapter huh?

-REDEADED 


	6. A Little Loving

Author's Note: Well this story is getting better eh? Hopefully I can keep it up!

Disclaimer: A lemon is bound to pop up soon ok?  
>X X X<p>

Two lips proceeded to kiss the mountains of meat under Gaz's shirt. It was time for zim to experience some sexual foreplay and Gaz couldn't have agreed more! No clothing was removed but Gaz lowered her shirt to pop out her breasts still in a bra.  
>She commanded Zim to pleasure her breasts and she was sure as shit he wouldn't know how!... But Zim had been doing his homework and proceeded to make Gaz moan. This caught her by suprise and rended her helpless against his kisses.<br>Zim massaged her back with one hand and stroked her hip with the other making her louder with every touch. Oh yeah Gaz knew this was going to be fun!

X X X

"DIB!" Gaz screamed as she heard the window break from someone jumping out of it. "Right in the middle of me and Zim about to get it on!...!" she blushed bright red at realizing what she had just said out loud. She ran straight to her room and locked the door behind her. Burying her face in her pillows she couldn't help but remember Zim's lips and touch against her skin, this aroused her and caused her to commit self-pleasure...

X X X

Zim was doing more research on how a male pleasure's a woman and was a bit weirded out at first! "My thing goes in her?... WOAH MOMMA!" he shouted turning away blushing. "Well if it's what she truely desire's t-t-t-then who am I to deny her?"  
>he shouted once more. Zim was sure alright, he was dead-set on pleasing his woman with no doubt in his mind.<p>

X X X

"A whole month of no you?" Gaz said with a giant smirk to her brother. Dib sighed and shook his head knowing his baby sister didn't give a shit that he was worried about her and Zim. Gaz ate her cereal and made her way to school leaving Dib behind to sulk.  
>"A whole month Zim!" she exploded! Zim just laughed and smiled. "And you better be ready cause i'm staying every weekend at your place you got that?" Zim nodded and kissed his love-pig.<p>

X X X

Dib was having fun working with Agent DarkBooty and the others. He learned everything he needed to know so he could start his investigations! He even met a girl along the way to our surprise and hey they hit it off.  
>Her name was Samatha and boy was she a looker! Brown hair with Hazel eyes, Dib's height with a nice pair of round glasses like John Lennon. Oh yeah, Dib was going to enjoy her company.<p>

X X X

There she was, sitting ontop of him naked with blood all over her body and she was riding him like there was no tomorrow! "Fuck me Zim... Fuck me good... You know you want me Zim..." he moaned and held her hips slamming his body against hers.  
>"MASTA!" GIR screamed waking up Zim knocking him off of the couch. Zim growled about to destroy GIR until a knock at the door grabbed his attention. It was a small earth boy smiling greatly which freaked out Zim a little bit.<br>"We will eat your heart and soul green one... WE WILL CONSUME YOU!" then the little boy skipped away. Zim closed the door slowly and turned around: "Holy...shit..."

X X X

It was firday and it was almost time for Gaz to make her way to Zim's place. When she made her way to his pad she noticed little kids walking in groups to his place as well! So she took a shortcut and got inside before the kids made it to his doorstep.  
>"Zim what did you do?..." she questioned but he merely handed her a sword and a pistol. Well as you can probably guess they went on a murder spree and killed all those little kids showering themselves in their blood and having sex infront of a burning car.<br>"When we wake up tomorrow... You better fuck me just as good you got that?..." He made-out with her for the rest of the night...

X X X

It had a lot of breaks sorry...

-REDEADED 


	7. Lemons Do Taste Good!

Zim had awoken to the sound of his lover taking a shower and singing. He remember last night, killing children and making love to Gaz infront of a burning car all the way up to his bed.

"I hope GIR didn't see anything..." Zim mumbled. Gaz was infront of him before he even snapped out of his day dream.

"Like the view babe?" she questioned as he saw she was completly naked.

"Only if the view was in my arms." he responded pulling her down and kissing her deeply. The kiss grew into a full blown make-out session into foreplay.

"Don't forget that you still have to make me feel as good as last night." She reminded him. Zim got to work and sucked on her nipples and stroking her back to her ass. "Mmmmmmm..." Zim went back to kissing her and massaging her tits in circles.  
>He licked his fingers and rubbed circles around her nipples causing them to become erect. "Doing good so far baby..." He went back to licking slow circles around her nipples and fingering her at a good steady pace and rubbing her other breast.<br>Gaz moaned louder and held Zim closer as she enjoyed his pleasuring motions. Zim licked his lips at her and made his way to her womanhood. He began to eat her out pretty quickly which made her arch her back and grip the sheets! Zim did his homework,  
>he knew where to lick and what formations to make his tounge become. Eventually Gaz pulled him up and gave the ultimate command "Fuck me now!..." He did as he was told and sat up sittig her on his lap. He slid himself inside of her and bounced her up and down making her breathing increase and go rapidly faster. They had fun in multiple positions. Riding, Doggy, Missionary, Upside down and some weird one Gaz knew that made Zim dizzy. After a long time of fucking Zim and Gaz finally climaxed and fell down into a loving embrace.<p>

X X X

Oddly enough Dib and Samantha had just finished banging as well! Dib and Sam seemed to be hitting it off just fine and actually got work done together. The last thing for Sam's to-do-list was what scared Dib the most... Find a real Alien...

X X X

I wanted to make the chapter this short because it's going to take me a while to fix up this story from here ok?

-REDEADED 


	8. Die Jagd beginnt

Author's Note: I just found out that the "GORILLAZ" are making their own Converse! :D You have no fucking idea how happy I am right now!

Special thanks to Mistress Moira for her reviews

X X X

Gaz was playing her Game Slave X all afternoon and suddenly recieved a call from her brother."What do you want Dib?..."

"Gaz! You have to take Zim and run before Samantha finds you!" Gaz grew wide-eyed "She knows about Zi-" he was cut off and the call ended on her.

"I better call Zim..."

X X X

"I thought you hated him Dib?... Don't you hate him and love me?..." Samantha questioned. Dib just glared at her. "So I fuck you and this is how you look at ME?" she shrieked clawing his exposed chest. He winched at the pain.  
>She had him tied to a lab table and naked except with boxers on. "I want to know the Alien's weaknesses and how he fights..." Dib looked away. Samantha ran her hand down his chest to his crotch and gave a small squeeze.<br>Dib couldn't help but become a little aroused. "Hmmm... Maybe a torture fuck is in order?..." she grinned and placed her supple breasts around his erection and began her work...

X X X

"So someone named Samantha is after me?..." Gaz nodded and Zim sighed. "Great another Dib..." he dropped his head into his palms as Gaz held him.

"She might just be as dumb as him" Gaz reassured him with a chuckle. Zim couldn't help but laugh himself. The couple began to pack as they decided to hide somewhere for now. GIR packed waffle mix and his piggy's along with minnie moose!  
>"Everything packed?" Gaz asked aloud. The other two merely smiled which ment either yes or something is going to pop out...<p>

"Let's get a head start so we can rest tomorrow in the morning" Zim took off into the moonlit horizon without a second glance behind him.

X X X

Dib's eyes slowly opened. The light was bright and his head had a skull cracking headache. He looked all around but only saw white. "Sa...Saman...Samantha?..." was all he could muster out as a door slid open. Samantha smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Good morning my love..." She said with a slight smirk. Dib just looked at her groogy. "Wondering why your head hurts?... I planted a mind control device in your brain so you wouldn't try to betray me again!" Dib grinted his teeth but stopped as she pressed a button. "You will obey me... if you don't you and your sister will both die as I take that Alien!" Dib's eyes changed color and became red. He saluted her and Samantha let out a bone chilling laugh. "Starting tomorrow we hunt down that Alien!"

X X X

Gaz woke up in Zim's arms in an old motel room. It was freezing so she snuggled closer to him for warmth to which he gladly clutched her closer.

"Mmmmmm what a wonderful morn- WHERE'S GIR?" Zim shouted looking for the green dog. He was gone. "GIR? GIR?" suddenly the bathroom door shot open as gir had made nunchucks out of a towel and two bars of soap.

"I'M A NINJA SKA-BLAM-BLOO-BLEEP-BLAH!" GIR shouted winging his nunchucks wildly. Gaz blew the hair out of her face and kicked the green dog out of the way grabbing one bar of soap and the towel.

Zim fell back into the cold covers and closed his eyes hoping to get a little more rest. He smiled as he heard Gaz sing one of her favorite songs. Sometimes he'd even mumble along as he heard her: "I'm not a slave to a god that doesn't exist. I'm not a slave to a world that doesn't give a shit." he chuckled and growled at GIR as he brought waffles from Waffle House. "What place serves a dog waffles?..."

X X X

"Last spotted, ten miles from here... In a Chevelle... Seems easy enough." Samantha cracked her neck and put her rifle back on her back. "You ready for this Dib?..." He fell from the upper level infront of her with glowing red eyes.

"Good boy... NOW LET'S GET HUNTING!"

X X X

Well now the hunt begins eh? R&R please :)

-REDEADED


	9. Something Green And Delicious!

Author's Note: I've been wondering if I should do a story based off an album... What do you think? I could do a whole Zim fanfic based off of the 10,000 Days album or the Cannibal album etc.

X X X

Gaz tore a piece of paper off of a wall and spit on it before crumpling it up. "They have missing posters of you up everywhere hunny." she said into her cell phone. "Fan-fucking-tastic news isn't it?" Zim just sighed and tended to repairing GIR.  
>"I'll buy what we need and then we'll take off alright?" Zim agreed and she hung up the phone. "Now... JUNK FOOD!" she pretty much cleared the whole store in a fit of joy grabbing anything with sugar!<p>

X X X

"One more annnnnnnnd... FINISHED!" shouted Zim happily as GIR stood up and poped a screen out of his head. A large dark figure appeared on the screen and sighed.

"What do you want Zim?" it asked angrly.

"I only need a place to hide out for a while ok?"

"Forget it!"

"Come on! Who saved your ass huh? ME!"

The dark figure growled before giving in to Zim's demand. "Just hurry the hell up ok?"

"I will be there in no less then two to three days."

The screen went back into GIR's head as Gaz arrived back to the room. "Car is packed so let's get a damn move on ok?" Zim nodded and they all made their way to the car.

X X X

The cashier was huffing quickly as Dib held tightly to the man's throat. "I told you she just left carrying out all of our junk food i'm telling you the truth!" Dib lifted the dagger in his other hand to the man's throat. Samantha flinged her hair out of her face before speaking. "I believe you don't worry so much hunny!... Which way did she go is my main question..." the cashier pointed towards the motel at the time Zim had just started the car. "DIB! DROP HIM AND GRAB THE ALIEN" Dib threw the old man against the wall and jumped through the glass and ran towards Zim's car.

X X X

Zim saw the glass break and hit the gas pedal keeping his eyes on Dib. They barely made it past him but was that all to expect? Dib pulled out a hook shot and pulled himself towards the speeding car. He luckily landed on the roof of the car and slammed his fist through the top of it. Gaz was prepared, she had a 12-gauge locked and loaded and fired at the roof of the car. Dib made a hole big enough for them to see his face, his red eyes glowed brighter as he reached for Zim. Zim did a 180 spin and launched Dib onto the road behind them. "DIB!" Gaz called out. Dib slowly sat upright bleeding from his fore-head with his eyes still glowing red. "What happened to you?..." Zim didn't care for her question enough to hear a response so he hit the gas and made his way to their next stop. "Ga...Gaz?..." Dib muttured out slowly only to feel a shock go through his entire body! "AHHHH!" Samantha took her thumb off the button and sighed. "Dib the alien is your main objective do you comply?" he slowly nodded and stood up.  
>"Good... Now let's go!"<p>

X X X

"What the fuck did she do to him?" Gaz questioned as she held her head.

"It is more likely a mind control device... Good thing we are headed her way then huh?" Zim said with a chuckle. Gaz gave him a questioning look which he rsponded to with a giant grin.

"I WANT SOME TACOS!" GIR yelled loudly looking at a giant taco shapped fastfood resturant. Zim grabbed him a few tacos and some burritos to shut him up.

"As long as she still has the remote on her we cannot free Dib so once we have it in our possesion I can free your large-headed brother." Zim recieved a call from an unknown number. "Hello?"

"His head is not large..." the call ended there which made Zim very uneasy.

X X X

"Dib you have gotten much better at pleasuring me, i'm impressed! As a reward I will allow you to roam free for 30 minutes." Dib saluted her and went outside the room so the device could turn off.

"This is killing me... I should try to find out how to get this out of my head-" A large object struck him from behind as a dark figure scanned his head.

"Seems easy enough to get out... Just need to wait for Zim and Gaz to approve first... he's still pretty cute huh?" the dark figure planted a kiss on Dib's cheek before leaving.

X X X

Whale whale whale what have we here? XD haha always wanted to use that but yeah anyway stay tuned for the next issue! Sometimes it feels like i'm the only person to update daily you know?...

-REDEADED


	10. I Knew It Man!

Author's Note: I'm glad this is going pretty good and I wanna make these chapters longer so wish me luck!

X X X

Zim was staring at the open road as he grew closer and closer to his destination. He couldn't help but think about Dib and the pain he must be enduring hunting his own sister. He was hurt a bit, not because of Dib but because of the pain Gaz was feeling from Samantha. He wanted to tear off Samantha's head and melt it down to the skull! "I hate that bitch..." he felt Gaz lace their fingers together as she fell asleep. "She hurt you... I'll hurt her..." he continued thinking as he drove a little faster.

X X X

The dark figure was sitting near her screen and watching where Dib was going with Samantha. "He's this weak?" she said sighing. "I will need to get it out while he's out cold. Maybe i'll get to dissect his brain HAHAHA!"

X X X

Dib was staring at the cieling as Samantha worked on his mind control chip. He ignored all the sweet talk she was giving him and wondered what he was going to say to Gaz the next time he saw her. "Forget about her Dib, your with me now. We can take down Zim and become famous researchers and top paranormal investigators!" He ignored her rambling and kept trying to keep sane. "You will have them before tonight so be prepared alright?"

X X X

Gaz awoke by GIR's singing of domm to which Zim was already pretty much foaming at the mouth. Gaz slapped some duct tape over the robot's mouth and stretched. "We almost there babe?" she questioned.

"Just about, one more hour and we'll be there."

"Let me drive you should rest."

"Alright." Zim pulled over and switched spots with Gaz. "Wake me when we get to RED ok?" she nodded and kissed him goodnight.

Before they could pull off Dib had his hand over Gaz's mouth and pulled her into the woods as Zim slept. Kicking and muffled screaming was all she could do as her mind controlled brother pulled her deeper into the woods.

"Hello Gaz" said Samantha as she stomped on Gaz knocking her unconcious. Gaz awoke tied to a tree and was staring face to face with Samantha. "We will have Zim here shortly, there I will send you home and take your brother along with Zim to the investigators." Gaz laughed her head off! "What's so god damn funny?"

"He's a lot smarter then you think..." Gaz smiled evily. "Try to contact Dib and see what happens!" Samantha pulled out her communicator.

"DIB COME IN!" she yelled

"Dib's not here heheheheheh..." Samntha's eyes grew huge. "Trade me Gaz for Dib."

"Never! I'll just blow this bitches brains out!" Samantha held a shotgun to Gaz but the gun went flying as a green dog head butted the butt of the gun and began to punch Sam's face.

"I WANNA PLAY TIC-TAC-TOE WITH THE MEAN BITCHY LADY WOOOOOHOOOOOO!" shouted GIR as he kept attacking her and freeing Gaz.

"I will not let her escape!" shouted Sam shooting at them both. GIR grabbed Gaz from her arms and placed himself between her boobs before taking off flying towards Zim. Upon arrival Gaz landed into the passenger's seat and Zim took off!  
>Gaz noticed Dib's motionless body in the back seat. "Is he?..." she began and Zim responded "He's knocked out don't worry."<p>

X X X

They were nearly there when Zim noticed an annoyed Gaz with bags of ice on her breasts. "Why the ice there?" he asked. She glared at GIR

"You stupid robot used his rocket boosters while he was between my tits!" Zim turned red and growled at GIR who just fell over laughing at them both.

"Whatever we're here anyway..." they pulled into the drive way. Zim carried Dib and Gaz opened the door to see a dark figure sitting there.

"You brought him huh?" the dark figure questioned. Zim plopped him on the table before nodding. "Good... Can I go through with my original plan?"

"Just as long as you don't kill him." Zim said. The dark figure began to chuckle as it came out of the shadows. The dark figure turned out to be blue-eyed and green.

"Let the fun, BEGIN!" shouted Tak as she turned on a switch to start the buzz-saw.

X X X

I know you all saw Tak coming but come on I like it this way!

-REDEADED 


	11. Does Green Really Taste That Sweet?

Author's Note: Today was a pretty good Thanksgiving huh?

X X X

Dib awoke once more and saw wooden walls. He assumed he was in some sort of barn and he was right. He placed his hand upon his head only to feel bandages soaked in blood. "I wonder what she did to me this time..." he wondered with a throbbing headache.

"You love her huh?" Tak said which made Dib jumped and grab his head in the pain. "Relax, I removed the chip so when she get's here she can't harm you." Dib sighed and slowly stood up. "Don't push yourself human."

Dib stumbled over and grabbed the Irken for balance. She pushed him onto a chair and petted him.

"Your so cute when your helpless" she said with a grin.

"If your going to insult me it's not gunna work... Is Gaz and Zim here?..." he asked shutting his eyes. At that moment the two actually walked in with tacos for eveyone to eat. Apparently GIR that it was a taco hot-tub to which he had his own bag to eat.

"DIB!" Gaz ran to him and hugged him tightly with him returning the favor. "Are you ok?"

He took a few breaths before speaking. "She controlled me to... To locate you both and... Capture Zim so we could... Become famous Paranormal Investigators..." he said slowly taking breaths between the sentence.  
>Zim scoffed and looked at Tak who just shot him the finger. "I didn't, hurt either one of you did I?..." Zim showed him everything to which Dib was equally shocked and amazed at what he could accomplish.<p>

"Dib if you could do that next time we see Samantha I believe we could end here then and there." Tak said out loud before Zim could. "Now get some rest before you black out and lose more blood.  
>The others left after everyone ate their tacos and ignored GIR's taco hot-tub songs about meat and cheese married.<p>

"Tak?..." Dib said as she was headed towards the door.

"Yes Dib?"

"Thanks... For fixing me and all..." She smiled and petted his head.

"No problem at all." Be fore she could turn around he pulled her down slowly by the arm and engaged in a gently loving kiss.

X X X

Zim was staring at the wall and breathed heavier then usual. "Are you okay?" Gaz questioned giving him a worried look. He slowly turned to her before speaking. "War is one hell of a place Gaz... You ever seen the insides of one of your own being crushed under your feet nd dropping onto your shoulders?..." she shook her head as she held his arm. "It's not as fun as they say it is... Seeing what your innards look like and watching your best friend die hurt more then anything... It's worse when your forced to watch them be eaten..." he wimpered and held Gaz tightly nuzzling his face into her shirt. "Don't let them take me... Please don't... I don't wanna die..." She held him tightly as she shed a tear. She looked at him and spoke: "They won't lay a fucking finger on you if they wanna keep their arms attached to their torsos'..." he smiled a small smile and kissed her. "I love you Gaz" "I love you too Zim" they kissed each other and held one another tightly as they drifted into sleep.

X X X

Back in the barn it was getting a little hot between a certain couple. Tak learned her head back, stuck out her tounge, and laughed as Dib ate her out. "I didn't expect you to be worth a fuck but damn you've already gotten me wet!" Dib ran his head up her vagina to her neck smiling. "Your in for a surprise then..."

X X X

The next day they started their training. You would expect Dib to stand down but Tak gave him the ability to heal faster then a normal human would. Zim vs Dib and Tak vs Gaz first but they would trade off here and there. Hell even GIR would fight at times to!

"GIR! A taco is not a valid weapon!" Zim yelled but GIR ate the taco and head-butted his master.

X X X

"You really want kids?..." Gaz asked Zim.

"Of course I do!" He replied kissing her hand and holding her against his chest.

"Well when this ends and we both can manage to raise a child... Maybe" He smiled at this and fell asleep in her arms.

X X X

"Fucking little bastards removed HIS CHIP!" Samantha shouted firing her AK-47 at a telephone booth. "I am so going to eat his fucking brain for this!" turns out Samantha was pretty rich and aquired a jet-pack from her father that afternoon. "I'm coming for you Dib, you better be fucking prepared!"

X X X

I'm going to leave it off there before I lose anymore sleep...

-REDEADED 


	12. tote Innereien

Author's Note: This is a piece of the fight.

X X X

Zim woke up to GIR trying to get some dance moves right, he was amazed that GIR actually tried to concentrate on something other then food. He decided to sleep in a little and cuddled closer to Gaz who put her body in a perfect snuggly position.

X X X

Dib woke up next to Tak and just looked at her. "One minute i'm fucking Samantha and the next i'm fucking an Alien..." he looked at her move and hold his arm, he couldn't help but smile. "She's a cutie though..." he kissed her and she twitched and slowly opened her eyes. Dib chuckled as she flicked his cheek and turned over. "And there goes the love..."

Dib was dressed and ready for some more training but unfourtionatly the only one awake. He saw GIR slide down the stairs before jumping up and dancing to a song he was playing outloud. "I'm sexy and I know it?..." Dib turned away before making puke noises at the music he hated. A few cups of coffee later Zim came downstairs to see if Dib was up.

"Dib put some green tea on the kettle please." Zim asked. "Why?" Dib questioned.

"Your sister likes waking up to green tea."

"Oh..."

Dib put on the kettle as Gaz came downstairs. She kicked GIR's head open and played her iPod which was currently on a Static-X playlist. The song 'No Submission' started blasting as GIR head banged super fast yelling his weird noises.  
>"I am going to need two cups Dib..." Gaz said leaving the hair in her face. Her looked at her questionative. "I didn't have sex last night that's why I need the relaxer!" Dib winced and poured her two cups.<p>

"I totally needed to know that..." he responded to her. She glared at him.

"I don't bitch when your fucking Tak all hours of the night!"

"We weren't fucking all night long my dear Gaz!" said a smug Tak coming down the stairs. Zim just listened to the music blasting as the three had their pointless argument.

X X X

"Some little shit barn huh?..." said Samantha as she made her way into the open field. "Well Dib, prepare to come back to momma baby!"

X X X

A giant explosion had disturbed the gang and they made their way outside to see what all the comotion was. The field was on fire along with the barn!

"My notes!" shouted Tak as she dashed towards the barn.

"Come on out Samantha!" shouted Dib as he held his staff upwards in an attack position. A water ballon exploded in Dib's face and his head absorbed the water. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Taste that Dib? It's micro robots becoming a microchip in your brain. Come back to momma baby!" Dib's eyes suddenly turned glowing red eyes as he turned to face his friends and walked backwards towards Samantha.

"GOD DAMMIT!" shouted Zim as he dashed towards Dib. Dib grabbed his staff and sliced all the way across Zim's chest making him fly backwards onto the floor at Gaz's feet.

"ZIM!" shouted Gaz holding her lover. As Samantha was about to give Dib the order to finish Zim a certain green dog came out and shouted:

"HEY BITCH!" GIR turned on his music and launched himself towards her. "Everday i'm shuffling!" GIR latched himself onto Samantha's face as she screamed for Dib to help her Gaz tended to Zim's wound.

Dib managed to chunck GIR into the house switching him off. "Thank you baby." Samantha said as she made-out with Dib.

"...Dib?..." squeeked out a broken hearted Tak watching her lover make out with the enemy.

X X X

I just wanted to leave you guys with that little piece of battle! :D

-REDEADED


	13. Anata wa rokudenashi fakku

Samantha grabbed her staff swiftly and lobbed it at Tak knocking her into the barn and making her land on her side. Samantha gave out and evil chuckle and tounge kissed Dib once more.

"Two aliens huh?..." Samantha said slowly making her way to Tak's motionless body. Gaz held up her Ballistic knife and dashed towards Samantha.

"RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gaz shouted as a knife battle had been made. Dib made his way to the girls but Zim shot a lazer at infront of Dib's foot. "Touch your sister and i'll eat your fucking soul..." Zim warned.

"Take him out Dib!" Samantha shouted which got her a jab in the jaw. Dib launched towards Zim and tried to drive his spear through Zim's body but Zim dodgeed and kicked dib to the side. "You really wanna do this? After everything you become weak and let those little fucking robots take control of you?" Zim questioned as Dib slowly stood up. Dib was expressionless as he dashed at Zim, but once again he recieved a blow knocking him to the side. "You worthless piece of shit." Zim picked up Dib with one of his spider legs and slammed him against the wall of the house. "WAKE THE FUCK UP DIB!" Zim shouted. Dib gave a growl and slammed his spear straight through Zim's chest! Gaz slammed Samantha's bloody face into the ground before seeing what happened. The look on her face was too painful to even remember... "TAK NOW!" Tak jumped and landed infront of Zim and held two defibulators to destroy the liquid robots inside of Dib's brain. Dib screamed and screamed as Samantha yelled at him to remain calm and that she would protect him. After the scanner showed no trace of any nanobots left inside of Dib he fell to the ground unconcious. Zim chuckled before falling onto his side unconcious as well.

X X X

Dib woke up to see his baby sister stabbing all of Samantha's insides as the slowly poured from her body. Samantha was dead, Gaz slit her throat and shot her with her Ballistic knife over and over and over again. Dib just watched and didn't know if he should chuckle or not. He looked to his left and saw a giant hole in Zim's chest. "Z-Z-Zim?..." he muttered out. Gaz put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and saw emotionless eyes. "He's dead Dib..." she whispered walking outside into the forest in the rain.  
>Silence... nothing but cold bitter silence was all anyone could hear from that moment on until Dib exploded...<p>

"WHY? What happened to the "ALMIGHTY ZIM" huh? Your suppose to be my number one enemy!" he shouted grabbing at Zim's collar. "YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE THE ONE WHO FIGHTS ME AND ONLY ME!" he began to cry as he continued to shout at Zim through the rest of the afternoon. Tak listened to Dib and just continued to chop Samantha's body into pieces before throwing them at the bottom of the lake. Gaz had her own plans.

X X X

Gaz stood in the middle of the woods holding GIR in her lap as he slept. Gaz just petted him and stared into the endless tree void without a thought in her head.

"You lied to me..." was all she could say. "You promised me i'd never get hurt or feel pain again... YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME ZIM!" she pulled out twin pistols and shot at anything she saw move. She hit foxes, birds, rats, rabbits etc. until she was out of ammo. She cried and screamed over and over again: "YOU LIED TO ME GOD DAMMIT! YOU FUCKING LIED!" she screamed and screamed until she passed out. GIR eventually carried her into the house and plopped her on the couch.

X X X

Tak dumped the body bags into the lake and had returned to find the two siblings still asleep. She couldn't face Dib after what she saw him do with Samantha. Gaz sat infront of her during lunch. "Tell him your in pain and he'll help you." Gaz said blandly.  
>Tak just stared at her drink as Gaz kept the hair in her eyes. "I lost the only person I ever loved and you won't..." Tak clutched her fists and made her way to Dib. Dib turned and opened his mouth but was stopped as Tak kissed him deeply.<br>"I love you Dib! I love you but I was just so scared because I didn't know if you still loved that Earth Slut or not!" Tak turned away from the pain but Dib spun her around and held her in an loving embrace. "I love you too Tak."

X X X

Story isn't over so don't give up on me just yet ok?

-REDEADED 


	14. Hearts Beat Slower In The Underworld

Author's Note: I will be writing an alternate ending to this story btw...

X X X

Tak begun to eat her sandwhich which GIR had made for her. Since Zim died GIR for some reason started acting normal. As Dib was digging the grave Tak went through his belongings which so happened to have a note for her. She read it and went through the bag like it commanded her to do. She spit up her sandwhich as she examined the device in her hands. She went from a surprised expression to a devilish grin. "Zim... You sneaky mother fucker HAHAHAHAHA!"

X X X

Gaz was staring at the wall twirling the pistol in her hand. She had been playing Russian Roulette with the wall and so far the wall was on a roll of losses... She decided to go help Dib dig the grave. He was digging pretty slow since he just replayed everything he went through since Zim's arrival on Earth. He laughed at a few memories and mumbled to himself. "HA!... Moosey fate..."

"Hey slow ass, need some help?" he looked up and threw Gaz a shovel. She dug faster then him and he knew why... "Heart break's a bitch isn't it?" she said nothing. "I'm sorry... I don't know what else to say other then that Gaz... I don't know how you feel but I love you little sister..." she sighed and told him to shut up and dig. Time passed and GIR had made them both waffles and said to eat while he finished the hole. "GIR we only ate for 30 seconds and your done?..." GIR looked at Dib before sitting on the couch.  
>"It's what master would have wanted..."<p>

X X X

"This goes here... That goes there... What the fuck is that thing?..." she looked at the device and threw away the pieces she didn't understand. As she finished she called for the siblings. "What is it Tak?" Dib questioned. Tak put a microphone infront of Gaz which raised her eyebrow. "Say his name.." Tak smirked. Gaz whispered into the microphone: "Zim..." A light consumed the whole room as Zim's body started reconstructing itself. His body pretty much rewinded time before he was impaled by Dib. Zim open his eyes quickly and let out a ear bleending scream as he grabbed his chest. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT THAT HURT!" Zim yelled as he sat upright. Gaz ran to him and held him tightly "Is it really you?..." Zim held her tightly and chuckled. "Yeah it's me... Took you long enough Tak!" Tak busted out laughing and held Dib close. They all ended up laughing before heading to the living room.

X X X

Few years later Zim and Gaz had two kids and lived next door to Tak and Dib who had one child. They couldn't be any happier...

THE END

X X X

I am going to write the alternate ending next and extend the ending as well.

-REDEADED 


	15. Alt End:Reality Is A Dream Always

Author's Note: Well it's not really much of an alternate ending rather then a extended version of the original way I wanted it to end...

X X X

Samantha lifted her pole up with her foot and kicked it into Tak's chest knocking her into the barn. Dib just watched and held Samantha as she laughed her head off. Tak opened one eye and growled as Dib made her way towards him. Gaz lunged at Samantha's mouth was covered by Gaz's hand as they both watched Dib step over Tak's body. Dib's eyes glowed brightly dark blood red as he stared at Tak on the ground.

Tak opened her mouth as she growled: "So this is how you repay me? I give you my love and kill me?..."

Dib put his face near his and mumbled out: "Tak... I... I lo... I love you... Kill me..." Tak saw a tear fall from his eye as she warmly smiled.

"Bet you didn't see this coming..." she said sweetly as she slammed two defibulators against his skulls electrically shocking all the nano-bots dead inside his brain.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted before falling on his side huffing loudly. Samantha pushed off Gaz and stood up straight.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY LOVER YOU ALIEN BITCH!" she pulled out a Desert Eagle and shot Tak through the chest knocking her over and causing her to twitch. Dib clutched her tightly and lifted her up.

"TAK? TAK? Oh my god..." he managed to say as tears poured from his eyes. "It's going to be ok hunny your gonna make it!" he was slapped across the face as Tak growled before chuckling. "I'm going to die you fool!" she shouted. "But... It's worth dying as long as I get to see your beautiful eyes once more..." with one last loving kiss Tak's pulse faded and she no longer lived... Dib held her tightly as he began sobbing loudly. Samantha roared: "YOU CHOOSE THAT ALIEN OVER YOUR OWN KIND?" Dib turned to face her and glared. This frightened Samantha so much that she didn't notice Zim shooting a net at her. There it was! Samantha was caught!

X X X

Dib sat on the couch as he heard Samantha being tortured by Zim. "IS THIS WHAT YOU ALIEN FREKAS DO HUH?" she would shoot random questions out but never recieved a response. Zim had given Dib a task, to pick the green orb out of Tak's corpse and implant it into the machine in the now burnt down barn. Dib slowly made his way to the table holding Tak's body and saw a glow inside her. Curious as always Dib did what any reasearcher would do... He dug through the corpse...  
>He pulled out a glowing green orb and took it to the machine after which he placed inside it. Some slime suddenly stared to pour out and swim outside. Dib followed it to see it attaching itself to Tak's body. "What the fuck?..." was all Dib could say as he witnessed this strange event taking place. Suddenly the slime dissapeared and Dib saw a pretty much rebuilt Tak sit up and groan loudly: 'GOD DAMMIT THAT FUCKING HURT LIKE HELL!" She looked towards Dib who was staring dumbfounded.<br>"You just gonna stare or are you going to be a real man and help me up?" she asked as he snapped out of it. "Tak... I thought you were-" "Dead? I was Dib... But you finally put that fucking orb in the machine and revived me." "Your a clone?"  
>she growled. "I SAID REVIVED ASSHOLE!" she pouted but as soon as she turned around Dib had his lips pressed against hers and embraced her lovingly. "I'm so glad your alive..." she softly chuckled and just held onto him as if the rest of the world didn't matter...<p>

X X X

"Took you long enough!" shouted Gaz as she saw the couple leaving the barn.

"Are we leaving?" questioned Dib. Zim merely honked the horn and the others just entered. "So what music is the-?" before Dib could ask the crazy green dog jumped up and began to sing his favorite tune...

"DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM!"

X X X

They arrived infront of Zim's house and pulled down all the luggage. Gaz had decided to spin the night at Zim's as Dib took Samantha back to the insane asylum. Later that night Zim and Gaz snuggled on his bed as GIR slept on the couch.  
>"You might be attacked again... I don't know what I would do if I lost you..." she said (AN: we totally know what she would do, it was in the last chapter!) as she kissed Zim. "How about I give you a child?..." he asked as she turned bright red.  
>"I-I-I-If you t-t-t-think that's a g-g-good idea t-then sure!" she nervously squeeked out. Zim kissed her deeply and looked into her eyes as she slid onto his lap.<p>

X X X

Dib yawned as he made his way upstairs. He opened the door to his bedroom to see Tak sprawled out across the bed in sexy lingerie. Dib slowly smiled and took off his clothing making his way to her. "Give me a family human..." she seductivly commanded.  
>Dib did as he was told but slowly... He kissed his mate over and over again as he stroked her body. Her hips and inner thighs were her first weakness, she hated it but it made Dib the more anxious! He layed her on her back and pulled the lingerie off of her breasts, he then proceeded to kiss her breasts making her gasp quietly. After he made her nipple erect he began to suck them, then to lick them in circles, this really turned on Tak soaking her panties. Dib storked his erect member against her yearning moist vagina. She sat ontop of him making him squeee her breasts tightly. "Oh Dib give me the sweet pleasure!" she moaned out. He slid his member inside her and allowed her to ride as he firmly massaged her breasts. Dib felt different, this wasn't fucking or a quick game of sex no... For the first time in his life Dib actually felt what it was like to make love... They made love like that then where Tak's back was against his chest and he continued to massaged her breasts and lick her neck. Finally right before they both climaxed they made love staring into each other's eyes. "I love you Tak..." "I love you two Dib..."<p>

X X X

At Zim's house Gaz was experiencing the same feeling as Zim ate her out. That was one of her favorite positions, she would arch her back and stick her tounge out as she felt his tounge whip back and forth inside of her. She loved it because at the same time Zim would squeeze the hell out of her tits and send excitment up her spine. "Now Zim..." she moaned out "Give me a child..." Zim did as he was comanded and moved into position. Gaz knew his favorite position and proceeded to bend over infront of the bed and spread her legs. "Give it to me baby!" Zim slid himself inside her quickly which caused her to gasp rather loudly. He was gantly at first but then proceeded to start to ram her. Gaz liked it rough as long as it was pleasurable. She moaned quickly but softly to keep up with Zim's pace. Zim pulled her into a loving kiss and made love to her with her on her back and him thrusting into her. She clawed his back as they both climaxed. "I love you Gaz..." "I love you two Zim..."

X X X

Zim and Gaz had two children and ived next door to Tak and Dib who had one child. They lived happily and hardly remembered the events with Samantha... Speaking of which...

X X X

"You say you can bring us the aliens?" A deep voice man asked as Samantha grinned. She had longer hair and you could only see her mouth two thirds of the time. "I will bring them both to you... ALIVE!" The man coughed and sighed.  
>"You have thirty days..." the cuffs around her wrists were removed as she made her way to the door. "I'll need assistance... Nano bots!" The bots swarmed an officer and implanted inside his brain. "You are under my control now you got that?" The officer nodded and stood up straight. "Come along we need to fnd me some clothes... Your name is... Keef?" The orange haired boy smiled and nodded. "Let us go Keef, and capture these aliens... HAHAHAHAHA!"<p>

THE END

X X X

You know i'm not sure if i'll make a part two to this but it might cross my mind in the future...

Read and Review and tell me if you have any stories you'd like me to read! I'll R&R as soon as I get to the current shapter kk?

-REDEADED


End file.
